


[podfic] fever, chills, fatigue

by sunlightsymphony



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: “Okay,” Patrick says, the second time he throws up. “Okay, maybe I’m sick.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] fever, chills, fatigue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fever, chills, fatigue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654427) by [etben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etben/pseuds/etben). 



> Content warning for offscreen vomiting.
> 
> This podfic was created for Voiceteam 2020, for the Orange Team's illness/injury anthology ([Masterlist](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/12228.html)). Thank you to my teammates for all of your help and advice - particularly TheLordofLaMancha for editing help, and Jetainia and Ravin for cover art help and HTML troubleshooting. ♥ 
> 
> And many thanks to etben for permission to podfic your very cute story!

**Length:** 8:34 

********

****

**Streaming: ******

********

********

  
**Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JO73aO9OtSO3WqW_EzUIkieT2kFDxcQK/view?usp=sharing)

**File size:** 8 MB (mp3)


End file.
